


Less Than Three Is Such a Tease

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [49]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Castiel is An Adorable Bean, Chastity, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Texts, Pierced!Balthazar, Rimming, Sexting, Switch!Balthazar, switch!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Balthazar distracts his husband during Castiel’s meeting





	Less Than Three Is Such a Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Dirty Talk Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

Castiel frowned to himself as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket during the meeting. He pulled out his phone and took a look at it. 

_ From Balthazar: What are you wearing, handsome? _

Castiel took a soft inhale of  _ dear God _ before replying. 

_ My usual suit and tie, Balthazar. You know this. You watched me get dressed this morning. _

He returned his phone to his pocket and spoke up about the recent promotions that required the appropriate pay raises as was his duty. In the meantime, he felt his phone vibrate about three more times. And then a fourth. 

“Thank you, Castiel,” Naomi said before launching into a part of the meeting that Castiel could zone out on. 

He reached into his pocket and looked at it. 

_ From Balthazar: What about underneath the suit, love? Are you wearing the light blue panties that bring out your eyes? _

_ From Balthazar: I really hope you’re wearing the panties, angel. Want to tear them off with my teeth before taking your cock into my mouth.  _

_ From Balthazar: You make the prettiest noises when you’re being sucked off. Soft little whimpers and grunts. Wish I could make you louder. _

_ From Balthazar: Or would you prefer it if I opened that tight little hole with my tongue? I know how much you love that, sweetheart. _

Castiel inhaled, then exhaled, feeling himself harden in the very panties Balthazar had messaged about.  _ Damn  _ his husband. 

_ Balthazar, I’m in a meeting. I can’t entertain you. _

He hoped that that would be the end of it, but he really should’ve known better. His husband  _ loved  _ to tease him. 

_ From Balthazar: But where’s the fun in that? I think I should rim you when you get home. Just bend you over the bed and spread your tight ass apart and begin licking your hole.  _

_ From Balthazar: Want to be fucked, tonight sweetheart? I know that you prefer it after having to deal with that bitch in a suit.  _

_ From Balthazar: I think I’m going to fuck you. Open you up nice and slow with my mouth, before opening you up with my fingers and plenty of lube.  _

_ From Balthazar: You’re going to be so nice and tight around my fingers, I might have to go up to four fingers in order to get you to be loose enough for my cock.  _

_ From Balthazar: Do you want a barbell or a closed ring in my cock tonight?  _

Castiel inhaled and closed his eyes before slowly exhaling, allowing himself to listen to Zachariah bemoaning about the lack of expertise amongst the senior levels of management, a usual discussion from the balding man and one that was for certain a mood killer. He didn’t want to think about Balthazar’s Prince Albert. Not now. Not in front of his superiors. He didn’t want to be hard and flushed and  _ needy  _ from his husband’s words. And Balthazar was GOOD. He was going to have to cut this off at the head. No, not that head. 

_ Do the words, “I’m in a meeting” mean NOTHING to you? _

_ From Balthazar: It’s not that they mean nothing to me, Cassie. It’s just that I like offering a distraction from the monotony and boredom you’re no doubt experiencing. You need it, or else you come home from work too stressed. And as your husband, I have a sacred duty to make sure you’re not too stressed.  _

_ That’s mighty kind of you, Balthazar. But I do need to pay attention. _

_ From Balthazar: You can pay attention. I’m just going to keep telling you what I plan on doing and what I want you to do.  _

_ You’re about a text away from being tied to the bed. Or spanked.  _

_ From Balthazar: Perhaps tomorrow, my love. Tonight, I want to take care of you. And that includes having my wicked way with you. I think I’ll wear a closed ring tomorrow. It produces more delicious sounds.  _

_ Balthazar. MEETING.  _

_ From Balthazar: It runs against your prostate better, in my opinion. It’s continuous and you are reduced to single syllables. Begging for release within a few strokes. And I plan on teasing you mercilessly tonight. Maybe we should get out the cock ring tonight for you.  _

_ I will honest to God put you in the cock cage, Balthazar.  _

_ From Balthazar: Such a dirty mouth. It deserves to be cleaned. ;)  _

_ You’re not putting soap in my mouth, Balthazar.  _

_ From Balthazar: I was thinking of something a bit saltier. _

_ … Mouthwash? _

_ From Balthazar: *eggplant emoji* *water droplets* _

_ … I don’t understand. I was under the impression you were washing my mouth, not eggplants.  _

_ From Balthazar: I’m referring to my cum, Cassie.  _

_.... You’re getting caged.  _

_ From Balthazar: Tomorrow. You love the idea of me rimming you until you’re begging for my cock, and then being made to wait for it while I work you open with my fingers.  _

_ From Balthazar: I love you.  _

_ I love you too. Meeting’s over. I’ll be home in two hours.  _

_ From Balthazar: Please undress down to those pretty panties at the door. Or at the very least, before you enter the bedroom.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
